


Heat Transfer

by ASKR



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Biting, Groping, It's not explicit but like, Licking, Mild Sexual Content, Other, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Sharing Body Heat, Sort of anyway, it's titty groping you feel, u kno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASKR/pseuds/ASKR
Summary: You can't help but think Archer has a really nice chest, and hey, when an opportunity presents itself...





	Heat Transfer

The cold chill against your face prompted you to dip your face beneath the covers to find the same kind of warmth your body had.

Perhaps at one point you might not have imagined you’d be lying bundled up in blankets with Archer but a fierce winter storm knocking power out placed you in a situation straight out of a cliché.

Archer didn’t need the warmth you provided, so the situation wasn’t quite mutually beneficial, but the idea came at his suggestion - just like him to be more than just a fighter.

And yet despite that, with the two of your bodies in close enough proximity to touch, Archer seems to be - for the first time in your Master-Servant relationship - somewhat shy about the situation.

You on the other hand were much too in need of the heat his muscular body provided to feel any bit of shame, and comfortably nuzzled your cold face into his chest.

“Master?”

You can feel him shift to look down at you, but you keep your face against him, enjoying the warmth his body provided. Smiling, you put your arms around his waist to hold Archer snugly against you.

“Do you mind?” You ask sincerely.

Silence settles between the two of you for a notable amount of time before Archer answers.

“Not at all.”

A notable amusement dances on his words, and you can feel his body relax beneath your hold.

As you shift occasionally for comfort, you can’t help but focus on the way his pecs feel against your face. You’d always been aware that he had the kind of athletic, strong body to be expected of a heroic spirit but feeling it was something else - sparking your impulse to make more out of the situation.

Your grasp around Archer’s waist loosened and you slid your hands to the front of his chest, pulling back to leave space for your arms between your bodies. Looking up at him, you anxiously bite your lower lip under the intensity of his gaze.

Swallowing away your nervousness, you look to his chest and gently squeeze his pectorals beneath your fingers.

Though you don’t look at Archer, he makes a quick short sound that you can only attribute to a suppressed laugh of amusement.  
It makes you consider backing out at first, until suddenly the fabric of Archer’s clothing dematerialized beneath your fingers, leaving your touch against his bare chest.

Without withdrawing your hands from exposed chest, you meekly raise your head and meet his eyes, grinning awkwardly as if you were caught in something you could be chastised for. Archer doesn’t do anything else, only watches you with a quirked brow - it felt like a silent challenge. One you were willing to take.

Running your thumbs across his chest, you brush them against his nipples, maintaining eye contact to see how he might react. The disappointment to see it doesn’t have any effect spurs you to act more drastically.

Leaning into his chest, you place your face in the center and pressing his bust from the sides so that they squished against your face. A groan catches in Archer’s throat, and you smile smugly against his smooth warm skin.

Archer shifts in place, reaching an arm over to drape around your waist.

Emboldened by his reception to your advances, you squeeze his beefy chest again, appreciating the little give that the muscle offers.

Releasing your grip on him, you begin to gently run your lips along his chest - not quite kissing so much as simply trailing them against him. The tease seems to affect Archer, his body arching slightly so that his chest pressed more firmly against your lips.

As if by instinct, you respond by opening your mouth and gently biting down onto one breast before bringing a hand to the other to squeeze. The previously steady rise and fall of his chest falters as your tongue flicks at the skin beneath your mouth.

“Master...” he breathes, his grip tightening at your waist.

You glance up at him to see him watch with a strained expression - but you don’t stop; instead you feel motivated to keep pushing as far as you could go, releasing the muscle beneath your teeth to switch sides and suck gently against his skin.

Archer’s reactions are hardly noticeable, a slight movement here, a twitch there; at most you’d get a low hushed groan from him as you squeezed, sucked and kissed him, and each little thing is added incentive to keep going.

It comes rather abruptly when Archer moves, as if he reached a tipping point. He gently - but firm - pushes you away and onto your back, rolling himself on top of you with his knee nestled between your legs.

With each hand planted firmly beside you, Archer had you completely boxed in. You only now realize how rattled he is from the attention you’d given him, staring up at him in surprise by his bold, assertive action.

  
Whatever had been built between the two of you is suddenly completely torn apart when the hum of electricity returns and all the lights turn on, illuminating the room.

The brightness makes you close your eyes tightly before you take your time opening them again to adjust. When you do, Archer is staring down at you in surprise, lips slightly agape as if to say something.

But he doesn't, instead just as suddenly as the lights came on, Archer dematerializes from on top of you, leaving you staring bewildered at the ceiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really felt like EMIYA needed a good tiddy squeeze.... so I decided to get it out of my system  
> Because men deserve to have their titties played with too  
> I know it's not that deep but hey what can you expect from a fic i originally had titled "Big Milky"


End file.
